spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: First Chance
Operation: First Chance is the second episode of the first season of the show, A Day In The Death which was created by the writer of the episode, . The episode in the edit was under-running by a big total of 9 minutes which sparked few viewers complaints that the episode was shorter than usual and this was because of a lot of cut content that was scrapped to keep a PG-13 rating. Plot SpongeBob goes on his first mission and his assignment is to find what the hell happened when SpongeBob was supposable murdered and figure out who, and what happened. Meanwhile, The Krusty Krab is going out of business because SpongeBob has left his old job and no-one does the job better than the Sponge; so Mr Krabs goes on a investigation to find how SpongeBob may have left. Transcript pre-titles of the series starts up, SpongeBob starts to narrate as shots from the first episode and the rest of the season. SpongeBob: The people that we fight are the people that we don't know. These are from people that are gunners to terroist groups. I died and was suddenly revived by a unknown force. I'm now a part of a company that is trying to get my killer revoked. This is 'A Day In The Death'. dark room, wood painted. The lights a bit faulty, so we can see brief glimpses of the characters. Fish Dealer: So, the Krabby Patty laced with poison is going for? Fish 1: More than $100, 100 dollars, maybe $100 and 35 cents. Actually $105, because I'm reasonable. bursts in the room, guns blazing at the dealer and the other fish. SpongeBob: I'm even more. blank white screen with the the series title card 'A Day In The Death' appears, then below 'Operation: First Chance'. The screen transitions into Agent's John, William & SpongeBob sitting around a table with coffee. John: So, SpongeBob. You settling in yet. SpongeBob: You could have said that back after I first joined. William: But don't be a ass to John. SpongeBob: Yeah. Sure... John: But, Will, it could be something on his mind. SpongeBob: So. You wouldn't guess. It's about this job and my family - It's only my mother and father but... John: Let me stop you right there. I had the same thing with my wife and kid getting murdered by a drug. SpongeBob: That's Max Payne. John: Max who? SpongeBob: A video game character with the game box to John, who catches it. three rather well, marvelous games. You should try them out when you have a break. William: SpongeBob, we never get breaks. SpongeBob: So. What is this then? William: Us being gathered... for the end. SpongeBob whispering: End of your crap, more like. phone rings, William gets it and nods his head when a pause is heard from the call. William: Time to get up and do your first case, Master SquarePants. SpongeBob: Just cut the- three arrive at the crime scene and the location is let out, A rundown shack house that may have belong to a chav or scrub that is a drunk thanks to the beer bottles on the floor. SpongeBob: Shit. William: So, what do we have here? John: Drunk. Mostly endorsed in drinking the beverage of beer. But there's no stains, so he was a careful drinker but the problem is it doesn't make sense. kneels down and puts his hand to his head as it hurts for him, John and William try to comfort him. William: What's the matter with him? John: Head injury? Brain freeze? SpongeBob: I'm remembering stuff but I shouldn't be able to. SpongeBob walks as he is shot, blood splattering on the carpet and him breathing heavily. SpongeBob: It's the way I died. Check the carpet. John: There was a carpet? under the chair. Ha ha. Thank you, SpongeBob! the blood stains and a golden bullet, he grabs the bullet. Okay, that someone who shot you was a rich man. at the Krusty Krab. No-one is sitting at the tables, Squidward IS watching the television that they have. Mr Krabs: Where's my best emploeye? This place is going to lose EVERYTHING if he doesn't come back! Squidward: Mr Krabs, look for him. Mr Krabs: Sure Squidward. Krabs goes out as SpongeBob's death is on the news. Squidward: What the f. John and William are in a car that the Sea Eye Agency own. SpongeBob: Flimsy bullet that killed me. Must have been two. John: To get that much of money, you must have loads of riches or to be a king. Krabs sees the car and walks past it, he's still looking for the Sponge. William: I don't even though why we have cliffhangers, they always seem to get resolved very easily. John + SpongeBob: Why the hell would you say that? camera zooms from the car back past Mr Krabs and falls while trying to track to a building with the captions, 'To Be Continued. When the camera is fixed.' Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts